


Hades' Heart

by FiveFootFrankie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Blames Himself, Greek Myths, M/M, Sam Dies, beyond the veil of death, but that's not important, dean dies too, temporary major character death, the abandon trilogy, the myth of opheus and eurydice, the myth of persephony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveFootFrankie/pseuds/FiveFootFrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam were playing in woods when it happened. Sam was bitten by a snake and rushed to the hospital, but he didn't make it. Dean hasn't spoken since the day he died, but at Sam's funeral a mysterious  man calling himself Nick tells Dean he can bring his brother back. All Dean has to do is make a deal with the person in charge of The Underworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hades' Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a one shot, but it is now just a short fic. It is based on the myth of Orpheus and Eurydice and slightly inspired by the Abandon Trilogy by Meg Cabot (which is based off the myth of Persephone)  
> They live in Washington and their age difference is altered (Sam is around 8-10 and Dean is around 17/18)  
> I know very little about snakes so I looked it up and used the symptoms of being bitten by a cotton head snake

 

Dean and Sam were playing in the woods behind their house (they lived in Washington-there were woods practically everywhere) playing hide-and-seek when it happened. Dean was letting Sam win like always (Sam knew it, but he didn't want to tell Dean to stop in fear of hurting his feelings) when Sam let out a scream. Dean was by his side in a second, carefully pulling him out of the hollow tree he'd been hiding in.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Dean ordered.

"It was a snake, I saw it slither away. D-dean!" Sam was crying and struggling to breathe. "It hurts."

"Calm down, okay? Breathe in, out. In... Out. In... Out. In..." Dean continued instructing Sam to breathe while he pulled out his phone.

 

**NO SERVICE**

 

Dean cussed and turned his attention back to the younger boy. "Where does it hurt?"

"My arm." The smaller boy held up the appendage that was slowly swelling. Making a split second decision, Dean scooped up his brother, wrapping his good arm around his neck and hurrying towards the house without hurting Sam.

Dean bumped his shoulder gently when his little brother's head fell to rest on it. "No sleeping, Sammy. We're almost home."

"B-but I'm tired and it h-hurts," he complained quietly.

"If you can stay awake until we get home I'll give you one of the chocolates dad got-the ones that're your favorite."

"Even though I had one for lunch?"

"Even though you had one for lunch. I'll even tell dad that it was me that ate it."

"O-okay," he replied, followed by a cough.

 

Dean left Sam sitting in the kitchen while he ran to the computer room to grab the phone.

_"911 what is your emergency?"_

"I need an ambulance! My brother was bitten by a snake." Dean rambled off his address and started answering the woman's questions as he went back to Sam.

Sam's eyes were closed so Dean snapped his fingers to get his attention. "Hey, stay awake. The chocolate, remember?"

"Cam I have that n-now."

" _Don't give him any food,"_ the woman on the phone said. _"He'll just vomit it up."_

"We're gonna get you all better and then I'll give you three."

"P-promise?"

"I pinky promise, Sammy." Dean twisted his last finger with Sam's limp one. "Please, you have to hurry."

Eventually the ambulance came, loading Sam quickly inside with Dean in tow. After that, everything went so fast that he could barley comprehend what was happening. The next time he actually got a moment to think, he was sitting in the waiting room of a hospital with his parents crying and the doctor saying they couldn't do any more to help Sam.

"No," Dean whispered. He stood and faced the doctor. "No, you don't understand. You have to help. You have to save him! This is my fault! I can't let him die!" His mother stood up and put her arm around him.

"Honey, it's not your fault."

Dean sat back down when they said he couldn't see his brother. He didn't listen to the doctor's explanation of why, he just sat down and didn't say anything else.

In fact, Dean didn't end up speaking for another week until Sam's funeral. Well, it wasn't really at Sam's funeral it was after. Dean was leaning on a tree a good few yards from the gravestone when a man approached him.

"You want your brother back?" Dean eyed the man suspiciously. "There's a way."

Dean tried to act indifferent, but he would do anything to get his brother back. "Yea? What's that?"

"Green Leaves Cemetery, Bremerton. There's a mausoleum; oldest one there. Rumor has it that it was build by Novak, the original owner of the cemetery, with his bare hands."

"So?"

"It's a portal." Dean gave him a look. "What, you a skeptic?" He shook his head. Just under ten years ago, supernatural being came out of hiding. There were some skeptics, but Dean's parents were hunters and he knew better. This, though, sounded pretty far fetched. "It's like the Devil's Gate. You just need to have the key."

 "And where am I supposed to get that?"

The man pulled out a gun with intricate designing on the barrel. "Put this in the lock and turn I and you've got yourself a doorway to the underworld.

"And what would I, a living person, do with a doorway to the Underworld?"

"If you're lucky, the guy in charge down there has been known to make deals."

"I don't do demon deals."

"He's not a demon; won't even ask for your soul. He's just the guy in charge of handing out tickets at the bus station between Heaven and Hell." Dean reached for the gun, but the man moved it just out of his reach. "Ah, ah. I'm not just gonna give some kid a gun, let alone the key to the Underworld."

Dean rolled his eyes. "What do I have to do for it?"

"Just meet me there in three days and I'll open the door," he said, putting the gun back and turned to walk away.

"You'd just do that, for nothing in return?"

The man turned to face Dean again. "What can I say? I'm worried for my little brother. He could use a living visitor for once," and with that he was walking away.

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Nick," the man tossed over his shoulder. "Noon, Dean-o, don't be late."

 

 


End file.
